Journey Home
by Jujuiggy
Summary: Laura leaves for Radner. Almanzo never comes after her and gets back together with Brenda Sue Longworth. Can Almanzo and Laura rekindle their romance? Plus, Laura has a big surprise comming for her!
1. Chapter 1

Laura anxiously sat on the stage. She was excited to be finally returning home. She wanted to see her brother and sisters and of course her ma and pa. She knew that it would be hard to see Almanzo. She hadn't seen him since the day she left for Radner nearly 4 months ago. Laura and Almanzo had broken up and she thought for sure that he would come after her. She got sick of waiting for him and decided to get him out of her heart and her life. He was trying to sell the farm so he could move to Sleepy eye. Plus, he had rekindled his romance with Brenda Sue Longworth, "my only love." Laura was jealous because she knew that Almanzo could do better than her. She was also hiding a huge secret that she didn't want anyone to know about. 

Laura got so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was in Walnut Grove already. She saw her family waiting outside of Nellie's for her. She jumped off the stage and gave all of them a huge hug. Her pa looked so proud.

"Half-pint, I've missed you so much. The house hasn't been the same without you."

Laura had missed her pa the most. She was daddy's little girl after all. "Oh, Pa I've missed you too."

"I'm just proud of you Laura. So is your father of course." Said ma. She had tears in her eyes for Laura seemed so grown up."

"Laura, I missed you and your funny stories. Albert's not nearly as good at storytelling as you or fishing."

"Carrie, I am too! You're just too little to understand. Anyways, hi Ms. Ingalls!"

"Thanks, Albert I guess. Grace you look so cute in your little dress."

"Thank you wara." Said the little three year old.

"Well, I propose that your Pa take us home before we stand around here all day. We have a very important meal waiting for you."

"Alright ma. That's a good idea and besides, I'm tired from the long ride home."

Pa had the whole team ready in front of Nellie's. Albert helped take Laura's bag and they all piled in the wagon. It was all so familiar to her. She realized how much she missed her small town of Walnut Grove. Radner was near Winoka. Winoka was a large bustling city with lots of hotels, stores, and saloons. Radner was the school that Laura taught at so she had to go into Winoka quite a bit.

Pa pulled up to their little house. Laura had missed the farm and the days of simplicity. The children all ran into the house. Pa took Laura's bag into the shed that her grandfather had lived in for a while. Ma went to get Laura's special dinner ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. She walked past the pond where she spent many a summers' day. It was such a beautiful day. She was approaching the Wilder farm. She was nervous. She didn't know why she wanted to talk to Almanzo and put herself through the hurt and disappointment. She walked past Barnum who was going crazy since he saw her. She pet him. She remembered being the only one that could break him in. Laura went up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door, Eliza Jane answered.

"LAURA! How are you! Good heavens I never expected to see you. How's Radner?"

"Hello Eliza. I'm fine. I didn't know that I would be back here. Radner is wonderful. The children are great and so is the pay. I came here though to see Almanzo, do you know where he would be?"

"Well, Laura I thought you'd be here because of Almanzo. I would love it if you two would reconcile. I've never liked Brenda Sue. I think Almanzo is just trying to substitute you. You should check in the barn. He may be there."

"Thanks Eliza."

Laura walked out to the barn. Sure enough there was Almanzo. He must have heard her. He was shocked to see her. She looked great but something was different with her. It was like something was wrong. He looked into her eyes and they didn't sparkle like they used to. It had been a hard 4 months. He was back with Brenda Sue Longworth but he didn't feel any love for her. He was just with her to ease his pain from losing Beth. He still loved her and he was sure she still loved him.

"Hi manly. How are you?"

"Hi Beth. I'm good I guess. How's Radner?"

"Radner's pretty good. The children are wonderful. Almanzo, let's quit dodging bullets. You know exactly why I came here. I wanted to tell you something very important."

"Okay Beth, what is it?'

Tears began to well up in Laura's eyes. "I love you and I will always love you. I've also loved you through good times and bad times. I have to move on now. It was your fault. YOU NEVER CAME AFTER ME! I thought that you would and I waited for you and you never did." Laura was crying so hard, she was wiping her tears with her hands.

"Laura, I thought about it. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I did so I didn't come. I've tried to move on but I can't either."

"Manly, you can do a lot better than her! How dare you! I'm not courting anyone else but the minute I leave, you have Brenda Sue back in your arms."

"LAURA, I don't love her!"

"It doesn't matter. I bet you never loved me at all!" Suddenly, Laura felt faint. The last thing she saw where Almanzo's beautiful blue eyes, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"LAURA!" Almanzo went over to where she was and gently picked her up. It was nice to have her back in his arms again. She looked so beautiful. Almanzo walked up onto the porch and through the front door. He gently layed her down on the coach in the sitting room. Eliza walked into the room to witness this.

"Manny, what happened?" asked Eliza.

"Well, we were out in the barn arguing when Laura fainted all of a sudden."

"Oh the poor dear. I'll go make her some tea. We may have to call on Dr. Baker."

"That's a good idea sis. I was thinking of calling on Dr. Baker myself."

Almanzo went out and hitched the team up. He left Eliza in charge to watch Beth. He rode into town pretty quickly. He didn't know what was wrong with Beth. He remembered how she was there for him when he had pneumonia and almost died. She was so supportive. She stayed up all night when she first heard and she took care of him. Those were better times. Almanzo walked into the Dr.'s office to see Dr. Baker talking with Mrs. Olsen on Nellie's pregnancy.

"Well, it's not my fault Dr! She's as big as a whale and it's only been four months! She should not be growing this large! She's even too fat to fit into the new dress I bought her from Paris." Said Mrs. Olsen

"Now Mrs. Olsen, just send Nellie down here and I'll re-examine her later." There was a pause and Dr. Baker just looked up to see Almanzo standing in the doorway.

"Hello there Almanzo. What brings you here?" asked Dr. Baker.

"Well, Dr. Baker, it's about Laura. She's back in town and all."

"I see that. Is that all you came to tell me Almanzo?"

"No sir. She came by for a visit today and we started arguing and all of a sudden, she fainted. I think there may be something wrong. Could you come out to my place and take a look at her?"

"Well, son, I most certainly can. That sounds very interesting. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you Almanzo."

"Thanks Dr. Baker" said Almanzo.

Almanzo returned home and Laura still wasn't up. Eliza had left the tea out for the both of them. He started to get up to go get a book to read when Laura started waking up.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I was getting worried." Said Almanzo.

"Manly, what happened?" asked Beth

"Well, we were arguing and you fainted. I called on Dr. Baker. He should be here in bit. Here, drink some of this tea while it's still hot. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks. Did you say Dr. Baker's coming?"

"Yes Beth. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I really just don't think that I need Dr. Baker to come look at me that's all."

In fact, it was more than that. Laura was a little worried. Her secret was most definitely going to be reveled. She remembered how it had happened. She went into Winkoka quite a bit and some of the saloon men started to recognize her. This one man in particular, named Jeb started to harasses her and follow her around. She started getting worried about him. One day she went into town to go into the general store. The general store was right next to the saloon. Out of nowhere Jeb and his group came out and saw Laura. Jeb thought she was "mighty purty" she he tried to grab her and kiss her. Laura slapped him and started to run. He ran after her and she put up as much of a fight as she could. He took her into the back way of the saloon and up to his room. There, he raped her. Laura went to the doctor's the next day to be examined and he said she should be fine. A month later she started to become ill and she even had to miss school a few days. She thought that she had a simple case of the flu. She was re-examined again and she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Laura? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Said Almanzo

Laura reluctantly replied, "Well, I wanted to wait to tell you but I guess I'll tell you right now." Laura took a deep breath and started to mutter out the following, "Almanzo, I'm….." when there was a knock on the door. Almanzo walked up and answered the door. It was Dr. Baker.

"Hello there Almanzo."

"Hello Dr. Baker." Almanzo lead Dr. Baker to where Laura was laying on the coach.

"Well Laura, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Baker

"I fainted that's all." Said Laura

"Oh. Almanzo can I use one of your bedrooms upstairs to examine Laura in?"

"Sure Dr. Baker. Just go up the stairs and turn to your left. I'll be out in the barn if you need me."

Laura followed Dr. Baker up the stairs slowly. They reached the Almanzo's room. Dr. Baker closed the door and was about to examine Laura.

"Dr. Baker, you don't need to examine me. I already know what's wrong." said Laura.

"I see. Your pregnant aren't you?"

"How did you know Dr. Baker?"

"Laura I had a hunch you might be. You should just tell Almanzo he's going to be a father."

"Dr. Baker, Almanzo's not the father. Please keep this a secret until I can tell him and my ma and pa."

"Okay, Laura I will"

"Thanks."

Dr. Baker closed the door and left. Almanzo was out working in the barn when he saw him leave. He ran into the house immediately. He wanted to know what Laura was going to tell him.

"Beth! Beth!" called Almanzo.

Laura came out of Almanzo's room and she started crying. She ran straight into manly's arms. He held her and comforted her. He led her to the coach and they both sat down.

Laura looked into his eyes and told him, chocking on her tears as she did. "Almanzo, I'm pregnant. A few months ago I was being harassed by a group of men in Winoka every time I went to the general store since it was near the saloon. Well, this one man named Jeb, grabbed me and took me up to his room. I was kicking and screaming and punching him. He rapped me there and then left me. I sat and cried. I had bruises all over me. I went to the doctor's when I started feeling sick a month ago and they told me I was pregnant."

Almanzo was shocked at this. "I should've been there to protect you. That's so awful what happened to you."

Laura started crying really hard. Almanzo wiped the tears off of her face and lovingly kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair.

"Shh, Shh. It'll be alright Beth. You'll get through this."

Laura looked down and Almanzo grabbed her chin and gently lifted it up and brought it towards him. He kissed her gently.

"Beth, you know I love you and if you need any help, I'll be there for you."

At that moment, the door opened. It was Brenda Sue.

"Why hello there, Laura. Almanzo. How are you Laura dear?"

"Hello Brenda Sue. I'm pretty well. I'm just catching up with Almanzo."

"Oh I see. Laura, did Almanzo tell you that were getting married!"

"No he didn't. Well, CONGRATULATIONS. I'll be on my way. Thank you very much!" Laura got up from the coach and bumped into Brenda Sue on her way out. She slammed the door behind her.

Almanzo ran out after her and grabbed her arm.

"Beth, don't do this. I wanted to tell you myself. Look, I'm sorry."

"Well, Manly so am I. Goodbye Mr. Wilder."

Almanzo stopped and watched Laura walk off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura continued walking down the path, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did. She grabbed her little handbag her ma had sewn for her and took out the engagement ring Almanzo had given her. She had saved it all this time. She looked at her reflection in the diamond one last time and threw it on the ground as she walked.

Laura then approached the pond where she had gotten into a fight with Nellie Olsen and the pond were Almanzo proposed to her. She was saddened. She just sat there starring at the water. Back at the Wilder house, things were no better. Almanzo was shocked at what had just happened. He decided to hitch up the team. He thought to himself, "I'm not going to lose her this time. I'm going after her." He started off when Brenda Sue ran out.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "ALMANZO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Almanzo had to think fast so he said, "I'm going into town. I have to pick something up real quick."

Brenda Sue replied "Okay! Be back soon." She knew exactly what Almanzo was doing. She was not going to let Laura win. After all, she knew Laura's secret and by tomorrow afternoon the whole town would know as well. Brenda Sue smirked at that thought. She was going to have Almanzo all too herself.

Almanzo drove the team as fast as he could, worry coming over him. He saw Laura sitting by the pond looking like an angel. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't look up to face him.

"Beth, look, I'm sorry. I should've told you first. I do like Brenda Sue but I don't love her. It's been you all along from the first day I met you. I just hope things can work out between us. I don't want to hurt Brenda Sue but I don't want to hurt you either." He sighed and looked into Laura's eyes. Laura couldn't resist those clear pools of beautiful blue looking at her.

Laura didn't know what to say. She could only mutter out a little "sorry." Laura got up and left and Almanzo stood watching her walk away again, leaving him in the dust.

Laura continued on walking and soon enough she saw the outline of her little house. She could see Carrie, Grace, and Albert playing in the yard and she thought to herself that it would be great when her baby came so they would all have another playmate.

Albert ran up to his sister when he saw her, "Hi Laura. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks. I'm going to help Ma with the dinner"

"Oh alright, maybe me and you can play checkers later with Carrie then huh?

"Sure Albert. Sounds great. Now you all get back to playing"

Laura went and helped her Ma finish dinner. She loved spending time with Ma. She helped set the table and everyone came in and had a scrumptious meal. It was just like she had remembered. Everyone gathered around, laughing and smiling. It gave her a warm feeling. After dinner, her Pa got out his fiddle and everyone sang and danced around the house. After playing a game of checkers with Albert and telling Carrie a bed-time story, Laura retired herself quietly. She went outside to the guest house where she could have some peace and quiet. She could her wolves howling and it lulled her to sleep.

Laura awoke the next morning to a bright, beautiful day. She went inside for breakfast and walked her sisters and brother to the schoolhouse. She was going to be assistant teaching with Eliza Jane today. The morning had gone extremely well and the children were all cooperating. At lunch time Laura decided to go visit the mercantile to get some new fabric for a new dress she would sew. She needed maternity dresses, for the dress she was wearing was snug and she was starting to show a bit.

She entered the store and went up to the counter.

"Hello Mr. Olsen."

"Why, Hello there Laura. It's good to see you back in town. Now, how may I help you?"

"Well, Mr. Olsen, I need some new fabric for a new dress I want to sew."

"Ah, I see, well, you'll have to excuse me for a moment while I get Harriet. You see fabric is not my cup o' tea."

"Oh, well go right ahead then. I'll start looking at fabric."

Nels went to retrieve his wife. Little did he know, she had already managed to stir up controversy in Walnut Grove. He looked for her all over the house and finally found her at the switchboard.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Walters. This is Harriet Olsen. I just wanted to let you know that Laura Ingalls is pregnant with Almanzo Wilder's baby. He had an affair with Laura while he was or still is rather, engaged to Brenda Sue Longworth. Well, yes I know and some sources say that Almanzo isn't the father. What a scandal being unwed and barely 17 years old to boot!"

Nels couldn't help but overhear what his wife was saying. He was in horror.

'HARRIET! That's Laura's business, not yours. Now get off of that phone! Laura's here looking at fabric and she needs your help."

"Mrs. Walters, I have to go, you've been a dear. NELS, don't you tell me what I can and cannot do. Laura's here you say? Ah, well this should be rather interesting"

Harriet entered the room and got behind Laura. "Why, Laura what kind of fabric do you want? You must need something that will stretch due to your body changing."

Laura gasped. "What did you just say!"

"Oh, I said you're going to need that extra fabric and need something to stretch due to how your body will change from the baby."

"WHAT! YOU KNOW! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! GOODBYE MRS. OLSEN!"

Laura ran out and slammed the door. She ran home as fast as she could and packed up her things. She needed to move back and away from here before her Ma and Pa would find out. She wrote them a note saying she loved them and was moving away until the baby was born. She then went to the Wilder farm and left a note as well while Almanzo was out.

She managed to buy a ticket for the stage the next hour. As she entered the stage, she sighed to herself and looked at Walnut Grove one last time. The ride was going wonderfully and she didn't know exactly were she was going but she didn't care as long as she was away. She ate the sandwiches that her Ma had made her for lunch. She was reading a book when she saw them. Indians. They were in forbidden territory with the wagon. They had bows and they were shooting arrows. The driver sped as fast as he could but it was too late. He was hit and the stage toppled over. Laura felt blood trickling down her face. She tried to keep her eyes open but failed and everything went black.

Eliza Jane began to become worried when Laura never showed back up again for school and informed Almanzo at the feed n' seed. He ran straight home and found his note. "NO!" He screamed. He went to the Ingalls farm as fast as he could. Charles and Caroline had received a note also. Charles was in concern and Caroline was crying. Almanzo ran and swung the door open. 'Laura's gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Almanzo felt like he was in a fog after he arrived at the Ingall's. Caroline was so upset that she tended to washing dishes,mending clothes, and making coffee for Charles. She didn't want to think of her daughter alone and pregnant all by herself. Charles had hitched up the teams and brought out a map of Minnesota. "Almanzo, I'm sure Laura couldn't have gotten farther than between Sleepy Eye and Radner. We'll find her"  
Almanzo reluctantly replied. "Whatever you say sir." Almanzo couldn't stand that thought of his Beth out in the cold by herself. He knew she was tough but she had a baby to consider as well. "I just don't get why she would want to do this to us and put her mother through this. Caroline is so devastated. She just tends to work so she can't think about it. Almanzo, do you know why Laura would do this"  
"I don't know Charles. This is out of Laura's character. I know she told me she was pregnant first. She wanted me to keep it a secret until she could tell you but I guess someone beat her to it." Charles sighed. "It must've been Nellie Olsen who overheard it.She's hated half-pint for as long as I can remember"  
Caroline walked out of the little house at that moment. "Super's ready!" She yelled. Almanzo and Charles ate before they left. They would only have a couple hours of daylight left. After supper was over, Charles and Almanzo discussed who would go where. Charles was going to head in the direction of Sleepy Eye to see if Laura had gone to see Mary and Adam. Almanzo decided to head out towards Radner.  
Charles and Almanzo said goodbye to each other. Almanzo told Caroline to tell his sister what happened. He didn't know how long he was going to be gone. Almanzo decided to go towards the mercantile and ask Nells about the stage. He pulled up and saw Nells sweeping the deck. "Hi there Almanzo"  
"Hello Nells. I came by to ask a quick question. Nells, do you know which direction the stage was headed in at around lunchtime today? Laura's taken off and I need to find her"  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure seeing as I was fixing up the shop after a little plumbing incident with the missis but I'm almost positive it was headed to the north"  
"Thank you sir"  
"Your welcome Almanzo and good luck. Laura means a lot to everyone in this town and we all hope you find her"  
Almanzo hurried on to the north. He hadn't seen anything suspicious yet. Just at that moment, Laura was waking up. "Where am I?" she thought. She looked around and everything was all blurry. She saw her books all over the place. She tried moving her legs but she was stuck. The seat of the stage had pinned her down. She was far to weak to lift it. She had remembered the accident and what happened. "My baby!" she screamed. The more she tried to move the bench, the more it hurt. She finally heard the sound of a wagon. She managed to move herself to bang agaisnt the glass of the door. "HELP!" She tried to scream. Her voice was more of a whisper. She started to feel faint again. She looked down at her dress, covered in blood. She was losing a lot. She tried moving the bench one last time and just as she had lifted most of it off of her legs,the stage started rolling down the hill. She hung on and saw that it was going straight down into the river. Laura was knocked unconcious again as she felt the water begin to surround her.  
Almanzo was halfway to Radner and the sun was setting. Just then he saw it. He saw a picture of him and Laura. He knew that she must be closeby. A glimmmer of hope shone brightly in his heart. He raced his stage farther down. He saw Laura's bags strewn everywhere and he saw the stage toppled over. He also saw all the bows and arrows and the dead stage driver. He knew it must have been Indians. He ran to the stage. Just as he was running, the stage rolled down the hill it was on into the river. "LAURA! NO! LAURA!" Almanzo ran as fast as he could. He ran and dove into the river. He managed to open the door of the stage barely by breaking the glass with his foot. He saw that Laura was pinned underneath a bench. He lifted it up and barely got it to move. He grabbed her and swam back up to the shore. He held her in his arms and ran up the the hill to where his wagon was. He laid her down. She was bleeding badly. He took off his overshirt and tied it around the gash in her head. He then grabbed a blanket from one of her bags he found. He wrapped her in it. He then checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing. 


End file.
